


Untitled

by Mao_na



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mao_na/pseuds/Mao_na
Summary: Wally & May hanging out during lunch.





	Untitled

Kids in the pokemon world have school too. They have it up until they decide to go on their pokemon journey. At school they learn the usual things: reading, writing, math, etc. However, when they reach 12 years old, they can decide if they want to go on a pokemon journey to become a trainer, or to keep going to school. 

Either way, once they finished their pokemon quest, they can decide to return to school. Most kids do that.

May and Wally were eating at the school cafeteria today, sitting side by side. It was pretty usual for them to do that, they often hung out together. Before the pokemon journey, May barely knew Wally. She knew him as the neighbor's son, but hadn’t seen him much. The first real time they interacted was when Wally caught his first pokemon, and she had accompanied him. She discovered he was a discreet kid, talked in a soft voice and easily amazed. Of course, he hadn’t left a big impression on her, but she was still intrigued.

The next time they met was when he had finally caught her attention; their rival battle. When he battled, he showed how much he cared about his pokemon. He was humble, in a shy way. Even if he didn’t have much confidence, you could see his feelings were genuine. That had touched her.

From then on, she would be looking forwards to meeting Wally, as she traveled the country, and enjoyed getting calls from him on her poke-nav, occasionally calling herself.

By the end of their journey, they had become good friends, and started hanging out together often.

They ate in quiet silence. May found it comfortable, and usually Wally did too. But this time he had something on his mind.

They’ve been eating together for a while now. At first he never thought too much of it, he was even happy. They had become friends, and, well, that’s what friends did; hang out together, right? But recently he’s been having doubts. Was she really hanging out with him because they were friends, or was it something else…?  
“May… do you like me?”

May was unfortunately drinking water right then and there, and spat it all out instantly. She coughed and rubbed her mouth. “Hah..??!” She could barely utter any words out. She stared at him wide eyed, still hanging onto her cup in one hand, her mouth gaping open, as she froze on the spot. If she hadn’t been startled, she’d probably be blushing furiously. But the surprise took over.

“Not romantically I mean!” Wally quickly countered, frantically waving his hands about and blushing. “Oh God, I didn’t mean to startle you! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!” He fretted anxiously, not knowing what to do. Of course she wouldn’t like him that way.

Once they had both calmed down, Wally went on.

“I mean as friends – even close friends, since we’ve been hanging out together…” He trailed off, looking down at his plate. The other kid’s chatter became a distant murmur, as neither of them paid attention to their surroundings.

“Why…?” May whispered. She was too stunned to form a full sentence. Why was he asking this now? She wondered.

“It’s just… It’s not out of obligation, is it?” Wally looked back at her, his eyes sad. “You’re a kind person, May. Always ready to help; you’ve done so much to help others in need; many people look up to you because of it…” 

He went back to staring at his plate, leaning down slightly. “So… I was wondering if you became my friend out of pity.”

May finally understood what he meant.

“I’m a frail person - everyone tells me so. I could never be an equal to you, so maybe you felt like you needed to become my friend -” His voice started to waver towards the end.

“Wally” May interrupted. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned his head towards her, and in response she gave him a kind smile.

“I didn’t become your friend out of pity. I admire you.” May stated simply.

Wally eyes widened in surprise. Admire? The word echoed in his head. It sounded unbelievable. Did he imagine it?

“What?” Was all he could managed to say.

“Yeah.” She put her hand back on her lap, a smile adorning her face. “You nice, caring… You should give yourself more credit.” She affirmed, nodding.

“Besides,” She leaned against the table, putting her head in her hands, staring off ahead. “I understand where you’re coming from. Being treated differently because of the way you are…” She trailed off.

Wally waited patiently for her to continue. Though he couldn’t really hide his curiosity.

May then looked back at him, her head still in her hand. “People told me I couldn’t do certain things because I was a girl.” 

Wally’s expression saddened. He was about to say something but she cut him off.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it.” She smiled, though you could see it wasn’t genuine.

Wally frowned. “You shouldn’t be used to that!” He exclaimed, rather softly. Even when mad his voice never fully rose.

May chuckled. “Thanks.” She couldn’t help a soft smile appearing on her lips. She shifted positions and faced him. “Then you shouldn’t be used to being treated differently either.” May stated simply. 

Wally smiled, then looked away, blushing. “I guess your right,” he murmured, mostly to himself. But she heard him loud and clear, putting a genuine smile on her face.

“I don’t think you’re weak.” Suddenly she leaned in closely, elbows on the table, her face just inches away from his own, right next to his ear. The sudden closeness startled him slightly as he briskly turned to face her, the blush back on his cheeks. He stared into her eyes for a second, her expression firm, before looking away, heart pounding.

She leaned back, and he regained his composure. “You’re a great person, Wally.”

“And so are you, May.” Wally replied, his genuine smile back. “Don’t let those people tell you otherwise.”

May placed her hand on his. I love you.

“What?” Wally blurt out sheepishly. His voice cracked.

What? May thought. Wait, wait a minute… did I just say that out loud? No no no, I couldn’t have, right? Suddenly her face turned tomato red. I did, didn’t I? Right then she was more than embarrassed, she wanted to die. Not now! I’m not ready for that yet! She panicked.

She quickly brought her hand to her mouth and cleared her throat, looking away. “I was, uh – just talking to myself. Yeah, yeah! I love myself very much!” She tapped her chest lightly. 

“Of course,” Wally added, “You’re amazing!” He cheered her on. Then they both laughed.

Someday… she thought, while they giggled, I’ll tell him.


End file.
